1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a secure torch.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventionally, torches are not equipped with any security elements. Children could play with the conventional torches and actuate them accidentally. Children may get burnt or set their housing on fire.
Recently, people have devised torches with security elements. The buttons for the actuation of the torches and the security elements for avoiding accidental operation of the buttons are installed on a side of the torches so that children cannot actuate the torches by operating the buttons without handling the security elements beforehand. However, as such a button and such a security element are two separate elements, children can easily observe this. Children can operate the button and the security element alternately and actuate the torch. Such designs cannot prevent children from causing damage to humans and properties.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.